Happily Ever After
by Cure-For-Apathy
Summary: Some things never go as planned. Lyvia.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail, but I'm sure we all wish we did.

* * *

As a child, Juvia liked to daydream about what her life would be like when she was older. She dreamed that she would get married to someone she loved dearly who loved her just as much. Juvia never had the opportunity to bond with her parents, so she wanted to have lots of children. She wanted to be the mother that she didn't have growing up. Even as she grew older, her dream never changed.

Juvia thought she had met her match when she first fought Gray, but she later found out he wasn't the one. The person waiting for her had been Lyon, Gray's longtime friend and rival. She quickly found out they had more in common than she once thought. Lyon was everything she looked for in a love interest. He was really quite the charmer, too. Juvia fell hard for him rather quickly.

After dating for a few years, Lyon took Juvia out on a date for their anniversary. He took her to her favorite restaurant and she ordered anything she wanted. She especially didn't skimp on dessert. After dinner, they took a night stroll around the local park. They talked about a lot of things and laughed the whole way through. Once they got back to her guild, he stopped her outside the main doors of Fairy Tail and slowly got down on one knee. She grasped and covered her mouth with both hands, unable to speak. Tears welled up in Juvia's eyes when he held up a tiny black box with a sapphire engagement ring sitting inside. He told her how much he loved her and how much she meant to him. He wanted her to be his bride. After Juvia composed herself enough to say yes, the whole guild emerged from their hiding spots and started cheering. Juvia was shocked when all of her friends ran up to her and threw their arms around her. Most of them were crying along with her. Lyon knew she wanted her friends to be there for the big moment and wanted to surprise her. It was everything Juvia had ever wanted. She was overwhelmed with joy.

Lyon had planned to move to Magnolia and join Fairy Tail when they married. Juvia was hesitant about it at first, but Lyon reassured her. He knew that she needed to be in Fairy Tail and that she would stay faithful to the guild no matter what. His friends back at Lamia Scale understood the situation and decided they would visit each other from time to time. Juvia only hoped that Lyon and Gray would keep the fighting down to a minimal.

During their engagement, the discussion of children was brought up. Juvia wanted to know where Lyon stood on the matter. Lyon looked so happy when he learned that Juvia wanted a large family. It was exactly what he wanted as well. The two planned a preconception appointment as soon as possible. They wanted to make sure they were prepared for whenever they wanted to have kids.

But then the results from the doctor came in.

Because Juvia's body was made up entirely of water, a child wouldn't be able to survive inside her. She was unable to bear children.

Juvia was shaken by the news. All she could do was stare blankly at her hands resting in her lap. She thought of all the children she hoped to have. Thinking about how they would raise them together. How they would join the same guild and teach them all about magic. How they would watch their children grow up and start families of their own. They would all live happily ever after. They were looking forward to every second of it. And now they knew there wouldn't be any of those moments to share. Juvia's dreams were completely crushed.

What was going through Lyon's mind right now? Would he disown her just like all the others in her life? She was too scared to face him.

She tried so hard not to cry right there in the doctor's office. Just when she thought she couldn't hold it in any longer, Lyon placed his hand over hers. She lifted her head up and looked at him for the first time. He calmly smiled at her, as if telling her everything was going to be alright. No trace of resentment in his eyes. The fear running through her mind, the thought of him leaving her, was all in her head.

The doctor quickly left the room to give them some alone time. As soon as the door shut behind her, Lyon wrapped his arms around Juvia and she burst into tears. She clung onto him and cried. Lyon tried his best to hold back his own tears. He wanted to be strong for her, because he knew she was hurting so much more than he was. They sat alone in the room, only the sound of their crying filling it.

He promised he was going to stay by her through thick and thin. Lyon meant every word of it. He truly loved her. Even if they couldn't have children, they still had each other. That alone made them feel blessed. They could still live happily ever after.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry for writing something depressing like this. I had this plot bunny for a while about whether Juvia could even have kids and I just ran with it. It's kind of a bittersweet ending. I ended up adding a lot more to it than originally planned. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
